Mike
by catoosie
Summary: This is about Mike- a kid who's village was destroyed when he was little. He ventures out to find his destiny and soon becomes part of the Emerald Guild. He doesn't know of his magical powers either! btw this is on xenia... there's a mistake in chapter10


**2010**

Marcus

**[****Mike****]**

The fan-made Grand Chase-based fictional story about a magical adventure.

My first fanfic :D

Some info: Vanessa is a giant werewolf lady, Samsara is an extreeeeeemely huge giant. Them, the monsters in the story, the temple of Cuatal, the violet guild, Kaze aze, amnom scouts, Xenia, Arme, and some other things like Yamini are from a game called Grand Chase. I made up all the rest. Also, when people talk about Juliette but say Jul it's pronounced Jewel. Enjoy the story! Make your own and I'd love to read it. (Who's reading this anywayz :I)

Main character: Mike (green hair, has green mark on his arm)

Clothes if I make a job/ other stuff list for mike as a fan made character: brown (always wears sweatshirts)

(I will make another fanfic or job list later about his brother.)

In every chapter I will have a little extra note thing and sometimes I will have a fact.

Intro

Intro Extra: I was going to use Mark as the name but then I completely forgot about it until now!

And I wrote the story in a notebook first, so "now" would be after writing a lot of the story…

And in the notebook I made the title Mark…. X_X eh… I just noticed that.

A tornado had destroyed Mike's town in Xenia. Not Kaze Aze, not a squad of anmon scouts, just a tornado. The tornado ripped away everything, even the ground, except where the exact spot Mike and his brother, Calvin, were standing at the time. All of the nearby villages, being superstitious, say it happened for some reason. Some mystical, special reason. And they are right…

You see, many of the people who live in the town- ahem, _**lived**_ in the town, were very rude and abusive to the other residents. They had a bad reputation, a bad karma, a bad history, and a bad smell.

Yamini, the goddess of judgment, noticed this. So, she did what anyone else would do; send a magic tornado to destroy all the bad people in the town.

But that was 8 years ago. Since then, Mark (now 14) and Calvin (now 16) went their own directions, searching for their own destinies. They haven't heard from each other since. (Mark wandered off eastward. His old town was a bit near Valstrath. Now's for the real story.)

_CHAPTER 1: Temple of Cuatal_

Ch. 1 extra: I was going to make the story take place in Cosnia, where my fan made character Sara lived, but then I wanted to include Yamini.

Mike had never seen a monster in his life. Luckily, as he travelled, he saw no monsters. (Which is really weird)

Mike was amazed with his abilities. He had wandered for a long time and was still alive! He had foraged for berries, drank from streams, and slept in… bushes. Mike wasn't too fond of the idea of sleeping in caves. So anyway, he had wandered and saw a really high tower.

"Thank Yamini!" Mike said to himself, walking towards the temple.

"Halt! Who are you?" Vanessa shouted, jumping in from out of nowhere.

_Oh my god!_ Mike thought, _She's huge!_

"How tall are you?" Mike shouted in amazement.

Vanessa grabbed his arm and dragged him to the top room of the temple.

(F.Y.I. Vanessa and Samsara were controlled by the darkness at that point.)

_Holy crap- he's gigantic! That's not possible!_ Mike thought as he looked up at Samsara.

"I've brought you a little snack, Samsara." said Vanessa.

Mike saw the impossible gigantic person's face change. First his face was calm. It transformed into a horrifying grin. Mike had seen the face before.

When he was little, 4 years old, a pack of wolves attacked Mike's town. The wolves looked at the children with spine curdling smiles. With their wicked teeth snarling, Mike was scared to death. Luckily, the town's warriors scared them off. Now, he was seeing the wolfish grin again. He knew what the giant would do. But- maybe the girl would save him!

Samsara nodded at Vanessa, and she transformed into a wolf.

_Ok, maybe not,_ Mike thought.

Vanessa leaped at Mike…

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~

Yipe!

. . .

_Chapter 2: Emerald_

Ch 2 Extra: I started the idea of Mike by thinking: No GC character has green hair or brown clothes!

Mike had passed out. He awoke on a polished emerald floor.

"Humph. He's up."

"Yup! Ooh, he's cute…."

Mike looked up and saw a boy and a girl. They had green hair like him.

"Hey, kid. Are ya' ok?" the boy asked. Mike, now focused, could see that the kids were around his age.

"I'm Caleb, 16."

"And I'm Emerald, 15."

Mike sat up. "Ugh... I'm Mike, 14…"

"Hey," Caleb said, "What happened back there?"

"You tell me," said Mike.

"Well," began Emerald, "We went to see if Samsara and Vanessa, those giant people back there were a threat. Since they're nearby, we needed to know. So I guess it's a yes."

"Oh…" Mike responded.

"So, why were you there?" Caleb asked.

Mike sighed and told them his story, starting from when his village burnt down and finishing when he passed out.

"Ok. You seem innocent." Caleb said.

Emerald reached out a hand. Mike took it and staggered to his feet.

"We only saved you back there because we thought you were a member," a deep voice said from behind a wall. _What the?_ Mike thought.

"That's not true, Vulc." Emerald responded, "We would have saved anyone."

"Even Kaze Aze?" asked the voice.

Mike gasped. He had heard the name before. His town told legends of a monster named Kaze Aze, who sent troops to destroy humans. Mike had never believed the tales.

But _could they be true…? No, no, these people must be… Looney or something._

"You know what I mean," snarled Emerald.

A shadowy person with dark green hair emerged from behind the wall.

"Kaze aze is doing so much damage, and we're just here studying worthless Samsara! He's but a mere fly. We must go after Kaze Aze!" he said.

"If you hate Kaze so much, why don't you go and join Grand Chase?" snapped Caleb.

"Shush, Cay, (her nickname for Caleb) don't make him mad." Emerald said.

"Besides, what do you mean 'Samsara's but a mere fly'? He almost killed Mike over there." said Caleb.

"Ugh," the shadowy kid said, and then he left.

"That's Vulcan. He's a pest sometimes. He's 17." said Caleb.

"Oh! If you're wondering, we're called the Emerald Guild. We're friendly enemies of the Violet Guild. Frenemies! Cay, Vulc and I are the top 3 fighters of our guild. I'm the top, Caleb's 2nd and Vulc is the 3rd." Emerald smiled. "I'm the daughter of the 2nd best fighter of the Violet Guild. Vulcan's my brother…"

"Nice. I'm…. oh yeah I already told you." Mike said.

And they all laughed together…

_Chapter 3: The Mark and The Magic_

Chapter 3 Extra: I wrote the first 2 chapters in a notebook and, like I said in the intro extra the main character was supposed to be named Mark, but I kept writing Mike, so I kept it as Mike. Then, halfway throughout the 2nd chapter I started writing Calvin instead of Mike… cause Calvin is Mike's brother and… yea, bad day with names X_X

Mike got to know the guild. Well, not as much Vulcan, who tried to stay away from people. Mike even got to stay in his own room in the guild. Mike was wearing a sweatshirt all the time, so they never noticed something on his arm…

Then, one day…

"Seriously, thanks for everything." Mike said as he went to the guild with the new clothes Emerald got him. Vulcan snarled from the corner.

After a few minutes, Mike came out from his room with new clothes on. He was wearing a short-sleeved shirt.

Emerald gasped extremely loud as she saw the green mark on Mike's arm.

A hand covered Emerald's mouth and an arm pulled her backwards by her neck.

"MMMMM!" Emerald screamed as she was pulled into a dark corner.

"Shut up." Vulcan said sternly.

Emerald threw her brother's hand off her mouth and stepped away from him. "Ugh! Seriously Vulc! What is wrong with you? Anyway, LOOK! HE HAS THE MARK! I can't believe someone that cute could be… the destroyer…"

"That's why I pulled you back. We all know that you can't tell the difference between your magic marks, your legends, sometimes even people. That's not the destroyer mark. It's the mark that made us start the guild."

Vulcan pulled up his right pant leg a bit and showed a small green glowing mark shaped like a small crescent moon. Emerald pulled up her left pant leg a bit and revealed a small green glowing swirl.

"Mine's so much cuter," Emerald said.

"Ugh," Vulcan grumbled. He let his sister walk back towards Mike.

"Uhh… Mike? Have you ever noticed anything… weird in your life?" Emerald asked.

"If you're gonna talk to me about monsters, I've never seen any. Well, I have seen that gigantic person but… I'm not even sure if monsters are real or not. Besides, maybe the giant was a hologram…?" Mike responded.

"Wow… well, we'll talk about monsters later. I was talking about the mark on your arm."

Mike gasped. "When did you find out?"

"When you came downstairs I noticed it."

"Oh… well there's nothing special about the thing. Except that it glows and is green… and it's weird… that's why I wear sweatshirts. But I fergot about it when I changed shirts. Anyway, some people would probably think I'm an alien or something if they saw the mark. " Mike said.

Emerald could have sworn there was a sign saying " Guilty" pointing at her head...

"Yea… well, there's- just look…" Emerald said. She started to pull up her pant leg.

"UUHUHHH WHUT? O_O" Mike yelled, watching the 15 year old girl pull up her pants in front of him.

"UGH!" Emerald slapped him in the face. "Look!" She showed the mark.

"Oh… (ow) OH! WOW THAT LOOKS LIKE MINE! But it looks like a swirl…?"

"Yeah. Now, watch this." Emerald said.

Emerald thrust her palm forward, and a green orb shot out from her hand.

Then, a green shield appeared a couple of feet away. The orb hit it and bounced back. She put her hand out and the orb disappeared in a splash as it hit her hand.

_Chapter 4: Magical build up _

Chapter 4 extra: The name Caleb was in a book I read. Emerald is obviously a name developed from the EMERALD guild. Vulcan is the roman god of fire. Cool name~

"Um.. Uh… WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT? OH MY GOD!" Mike screamed.

"Settle down. It's just a bit of magic. Now, listen carefully. Have you ever experienced something that looked like that at all?" Emerald said.

"No… it's insane. WHAT WAS THAT ANYWAY! Oh… wait a minute….. my brother Calvin said that one time when I was 4, I woke up and started choking. Green-colored mist came out of my mouth and nose and I think maybe ears. Well, that's what he said. I thought he was lying though. Was magic coming out of me?"

"Magical build up." Emerald stated.

"Huh?" Mike said.

"If you don't use magic for a long time, you get magical build up. It's when all the magic stored in your body and soul leaks out, because there was too much and your body had to get rid of some of it. Most people first get it at a very young age, like how you said you were 4. Then, if by then you haven't discovered you're magic abilities, the next build up comes out in about your beginning to middle teen years. Usually it happens when you're 14 or 15. The teenager magical build up is the worst, and a lot of people sadly die from it. Magical build up occurs after that about every 10 years. But, no one's ever had magical build up after age 40. No one is stupid enough to not have figured it out by then." Emerald explained.

"Wait a minute," Mike said, "You said that the next magical build up would occur usually at age 14 or 15?"

"Yup."

"…..Um…" Mike started.

Mike's vision started to get a little fuzzy. He felt like he was going to pass out. He collapsed on the ground, and as his eyes were about to close, he saw a dark green arrow shoot across the room towards him.

"VULC! He's having magical build up!" Emerald screamed.

"Obviously. The magic is pouring out of his hands. That's why I used the arrow spell. Like you said, the teen build up is the worst. He could die." Vulcan said blandly.

"Well, that wasn't the right spell! He's still having the build up!" Emerald shouted. Her hands started to glow light green.

"No, Em, remember?" Vulcan pushed his sister's hands down. "You're not supposed to interfere with magical build up and stop it. The magic wouldn't be released and Mike would… kind of explode." he said.

"Well, didn't you interfere with your spell?" Emerald asked.

"No, I made him release the magic faster. The only reason the teen build up can be fatal is because the body shuts down during the magic release. The soul takes over completely. In the teen build up, the magic release takes much longer. This is because the body is still developing. The body functions are idol for too long, and the person dies." Vulcan explained.

"You sure know your stuff." Emerald said.

"Well, ya know. I went into studying magic after…"

"Jul," Emerald began.

"Bye." Vulcan interrupted. He walked away.

"After Juliette died…" Emerald sighed.

And after a couple minutes…

"Ugh…" Mike coughed a bit and stood up. "What happened?"

" ! Oh. Take a guess." Emerald said.

"Magical build up =3=" Mike responded.

"Yeah… HEY! I haven't seen Caleb in a couple days!" Emerald shouted suddenly.

"Wow, you're right!" Mike said, thinking _I just almost died and she's talking about Caleb?_

"Vulc. I know you're there. Let's look for Cay." Emerald said.

Vulcan appeared in the middle of the room with a grin on his face_. Invisibility magic_, he thought, _one of our tricks from when we were younger. I'm amazed she remembered._

"Hey Mikey- I mean Mike. Wanna help us look for Cay? We might see some monsters! AND I CAN TEACH YOU SOME MAGIC! YAY!" Emerald yelled.

"Heh-he. She always wanted to teach someone a little magic. I can also teach you a couple… little tricks." Vulcan gave an evil smile. _Wow, I've never seen him smile at all,_ Mike thought.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Emerald shouted, "Let's go!"

They stepped outside the guild and began their search for Caleb.

_Chapter 5: More Magic_

Ch. 5 extra: I was thinking of making the 4 characters so far have red/orange hair instead of green, making the ruby guild,and making the girl's name Ruby.

"Here, no, you do it like this. Ugh, this is tough. Vulcan, do you know how to teach someone to use magic? It's kind of impossible for me… cause usually you just… can use it. Well, not everyone's a natural." Emerald said.

"Well!" Mike said, taking offense from Emerald.

"Mike, try to use your soul and emit the magic." Vulcan said, "You know it's in there. Oh! Emerald! We forgot the technique for beginners. Duh!"

"What technique? What technique?" Mike asked eagerly.

"Oh, duh!" Emerald did a face palm. "Look at the mark on your arm. Now imagine it in your head glowing more than usual. Think of magic coming out of it. Now try to send the magic throughout your body and…"

Mike's hands began to glow green, and green mist emitted from them.

"Ah! There ya go." Emerald said, "If only Cay could see this."

"Em, you just taught him something." Vulcan said.

"Oh my god you're right! Yay! Well, I didn't exactly teach him something yet. Now, try to… shoot a ball of magic out of your palm. Go like this." Emerald gestured with her hand by thrusting her palm forward. "Or do a gun movement." She put out her index and middle fingers together with her thumb pointing up, and acted like a bullet was shooting from her fingers. She even added a little recoil to make it look realistic.

"He-he. Nice job with the gun technique. Pretty ninja, Em. xD" Vulcan laughed.

Mike did the second movement, putting his two fingers together. A green ball of magic shot out of his fingers.

"Woah, I did it!" Mike exclaimed.

"YES! I TAUGHT HIM RIGHT! You seem like a quick learner." Emerald said.

Urk~

"What was that?" Emerald shouted.

"It was coming from the direction Mike shot the magic." Vulcan pointed westward.

A bomb flew out from the bushes.

"AAAHH!" Emerald screamed.

Vulcan reacted immediately and created a magic shield around the group. He then made a giant emerald magic hand that he could control with his own hand come out from the ground. It grabbed the bomb and threw it in the direction of the bushes.

Emerald made another magic hand that caught the bomb. "What if there's a person over there who thinks that _**we're**_ monsters? What if it's Caleb?" she yelled.

"What if it's not?" Vulcan shouted back.

"GRRR!" They both screamed.

The magic hands started hitting each other and the bomb fell.

BAM!

"AAAUGH!" Emerald yelled.

Luckily, the bomb was far away enough now that it didn't hit them. A fanatic bomb soldier scurried out of the grass. Vulcan's magic hand crushed it with his magic fist.

"UGH! There better not be blood everywhere. You're so violent!" Emerald yelled.

The bomb soldier stayed on the ground and didn't move, but Vulcan could feel that it wasn't dead with his magic.

"We have to get out. There are more coming. There are a couple fanatic monks and most likely some soldiers." Vulcan stated. Green magic moved from his hand to his feet. All of the sudden, Vulcan ran away at super speed. Mike stood there in awe.

Emerald transported magic to her back, and she grew giant green wings. She flew in the direction Vulcan went.

"WAIT! TAKE MEEE!" Mike yelled.

The magic hand Emerald had created before grabbed Mike and pulled him away.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!"

_ Chapter 6: Juliette and Razzle- Past and Present_

Ch. 6 extra: I tried to make my friend draw Mike for me but we have too much to do in school…

The trio had been wandering for some time, when they heard rustling in the top of a tree.

"Maybe it's another bomber!" shouted Emerald, ready with her magic transported to her hands.

"The fanatic bombers couldn't possibly get into a tree. They're too fat." Vulcan said.

"HA HAAA!" laughed whatever was in the tree.

"What the?" Mike yelled.

"Uh…"Emerald stuttered.

_What kind of monster would laugh like that?_ They all thought.

An small orange glowing creature rolled out of the tree. After it fell on the ground, it started floating in mid-air.

"Razzle! What are you doing?" Emerald yelled.

"Hey, Razz. How'd ya get out here?" Vulcan said.

" ! Wooh, livin out here is tough. VULCAAANNNN! EMERALDDD! WWEEEEE!" The creature, still floating, swirled around the two siblings.

"Why are you out here?" Vulcan asked.

"Well, I had nothing to do, so I went to look for something to do." Razzle said.

"You're so cute," Emerald cooed.

"Who's this," Mike whispered to Vulcan.

"Juliette's… friend. Made him out of years of saved magic." Vulcan responded.

"Who's Jul," Mike began.

"No one." Vulcan interrupted. He walked away.

"Juliette was our old friend," Emerald started to explain to Mike, whispering so Vulcan wouldn't hear, "She was very adventurous. Vulcan became infatuated with her the first day he met her. But- nobody knew she was magic. She was 11 and Vulc was 12 when Juliette was about to go into a magical build up. No one would have expected the buildup, because she was at a younger age then it would usually happen. Vulcan didn't know as much about build up, since he hadn't researched it yet. Vulc told Juliette to use up all her magic so her organs wouldn't have to shut down for a long time. Juliette thought of the first thing she thought of- an animal. She loved animals. She randomly made an animal, aka Razzle (who isn't exactly an animal), with her magic, and now her magic was used up for the time being. But when you have a magical build up, not all of your magic is released. All of Juliette's magic, however, was released because she used it all and had build up. Her soul died out and so her heart stopped working forever. Vulcan blames himself for Juliette's death."

"Oh, so that's why Vulcan's so… down all the time?" Mike asked.

"Yea, kind of. Vulcan's past is troublesome."

"Um, guys." Vulcan started, becoming visible just a foot away.

"AAAAAAH!" Mike and Emerald both screamed together.

"I just… I think I've been a little too harsh and stuff. It's okay to talk about Jul… really, it's fine." Vulcan said.

"Er… o…kay… I guess. Vulcan, maybe I've been a little rough on you too. Excuse us Mike, I think Vulcan and I might have to talk about something." The two siblings went to a secluded spot to talk about something.

"Uh… so, Razzle. Nice name! You're pretty cool. And… is floating the only thing you can do? No offense, but there's been so much magic and monster stuff that I've never even heard of until like this week." Mike said awkwardly.

"Well, not to brag," Razz started.

"AIEEEEEE!"

_Chapter 7: Banana Split 1_

CHAPTERS 7 8 and 9 ARE LIKE ALL ONE CHAPTER! THEY ARE CALLED BANANA SPLIT 1 2 and 3 because they are all about the different pairs of people split up. YOULL GET IT! I WAS GONA MAKE THEM ALL ONE CHAPTER BUT EACH THING IS LIKE 2 PAGES!

Chapter 7 extra: P.S. That scream was from Razzle. He is orange. So his text was orange.

P.S.S I had a plan for this extra… but I forgot |(^_^)[A+]

Banana Split 1:RAZZLEANDMIKE

"Razzle, why'd you scream so loud?" Mike said, expecting Razzle to be right next to him. He spun around and saw no sign of him. "Umm… Razzle? Where'd you go…"

Mike was suddenly pushed from behind. A fanatic shield soldier was pushing him with his shield.

He then saw Razzle in the distance, being tugged along the ground by a rolling gashimon.

" woAH, Woah, woAH, WOOAAH!" Razzle yelled as he became dizzy from the continuous circles he was going in.

Pretty soon Mike, Razzle, and the two monsters had arrived at the Temple of Cuatal.

"NOOOO!" Mike protested, not wanting to go back to the place where he almost got killed.

"KYAAAA!" Razzle screamed.

Mike wasn't really sure of what had happened. He saw a blinding light and it seemed like everything exploded. The monsters were knocked out on the ground.

"What the heck was that?" Mike asked.

"No timeee! ACK!" Razzle shouted urgently. A circle of orange light began to emerge from him, and Mike started levitating.

Razzle started floating off into the woods and Mike started zooming after him, still floating.

"UGH! This again," Mike sighed, hitting a bunch of branches as he went through the air.

WHACK!

"So I guess you're magic, too." Mike said, standing in front of Razzle.

"You got it. Well, kinda. I am magic, but not the same as you guys. I only having levitating powers and can use an odd special power, the beam I used back there. Mages can learn spells, I can't. I was just made this way." Razzle explained.

"Ok. Well do you know where we are?" Mike asked.

"A little. Ya see, I've been in this area a lot. I've seen that temple back there plenty of times. I headed in the direction of where I was living for the moment. In the tree where you found me. It's riiiight over there." Razzle pointed to a tree.

"Umm… so isn't there a chance that monsters are here? There were other fanatic monsters a little near here before and they could have followed us." Mike said.

"Hmm… I guess that _**could **_be a possibility… but, the two others left. BUT! What if they had a squad of monsters check the place out… Hmm… BUT WHAT IF THEY WENT WITH THEM! HA! But wait… then they would think that we went. WAIT! BUT THEN THEY WOULD BE CHASING US! Then we would've seen them though..." Razzle went on.

Razzle was so "deep in thought" that he didn't notice the two monsters from before crawl out of the bushes.

"Ummm," Mike said dumbly, seeing the monsters. He then tried to direct his magic to his hand or his back or something, but he didn't have enough time to figure out which one he wanted to put it to.

Green mist began to come out of Mike's… butt. (had to add some humor :D)

"WHAT THE?" Mike shouted. He turned around to look at his butt, which was now facing the monsters.

=============A green laser beam (I was gona write lazah beeem :P) shot out of his butt…=========== ACK! Shouted the monsters, who could not behold the powah of the butt-beam.

"Umm..." shuddered Mike, embarrassed.

"Uhh, it seems that they're down." said Razzle, studying the monsters on the ground, "Nice… fart."

"So… what now?" Razz asked.

"Well, Emerald and Vulcan are probably still over there, where they were talking. I guess we should just stay." Mike said.

Just then, about 30 monsters came from the bushes.

"Or maybe we should leave," Razzle said. He quickly floated out into the trees ahead. Mike decided follow. He tried to transport magic to his feet, and they began to glow green. Mike didn't want to go to fast, since he hadn't tried this before. He put one foot in the air… slowly pushed it to the ground… and…

"AAAAAAAGH!"

Screamed Mike as he zoomed out into the trees, hitting all the branches as he went by (again ).

_Chapter 8: Banana Split 2_

Chapter 8 extra: if this was an anime or something… it would be kinda boring if there was 4 people with green hair…

Banana Split 2: EmeraldANDVulcan

(A minute later)

"Uhh, guys?" Emerald called, walking back to the spot they were at before.

"They were just here! What happened?" Vulcan shouted.

"I guess that's what happened." Emerald pointed to a bunch of knocked out monsters on the ground.

"Well, one- how could they do that? Mike just learned magic, he doesn't really know anything." Vulcan said.

"But Razz could use his magic. Sometimes it's really strong."

"OK fine. But number 2- why would they run away?" Vulcan asked.

"No idea… maybe they were eager to find Caleb?"

"I don't know who this 'Mike' is, but he's not the one who destroyed these monsters," A voice said.

"I know that voice," Vulcan whispered.

"Its-" Emerald began.

"ME!" a person with purple hair jumped from behind a tree.

"Hey Matt…" Emerald said angrily.

"You better not still be mad at me." Matt said.

"Why shouldn't we be? You just _**DECIDED **_to join the Violet Guild instead of ours!" Emerald shouted.

"Why are you so angry? _**YOUR**_ DAD IS IN IT TOO!" Matt shouted back.

"WELL _**WE **_ASKED YOU TO JOIN OUR GUILD WHICH IS SUPPOSED TO BE THE GUILD YOU'RE IN BECAUSE YOU HAVE THE MAAARK!" Emerald screamed.

"SHUT UP! There's another Violet Guild member close behind me…" Matt said.

"Who? Our dad?" Vulcan asked.

The next person scrabbled out of some bushes, pushing the branches to one side and spitting bits of leaves out of her mouth.

"Uh… hey guys." Arme said blandly, still a little angry from being harassed by the wilderness.

"Arme… so I heard you've become real famous and stuff." Emerald said.

"Sure. I'm just excited about our next tournament." Arme stated.

"Well, we got a new member to the team. But we kinda lost him a bit…" Emerald said.

"Right…"Arme said.

"STOP MAKING FUN OF US!" Emerald yelled.

"Sheesh, I'm not!" Arme shouted.

"Well, I'm excited about the tournament, too. Wanna practice?" Matt randomly yelled. Purple magic began to glow from his palms. He put his hands together and a big purple beam shot out towards Emerald.

Emerald created a small green ball of magic between her hands, and the purple beam hit it. The ball absorbed the beam, became bigger, got a bit less green and a bit purpler. (It's a real word!) The ball of purple green magic shot at Matt and hit him in the face, making him fall to the ground.

"I learned that from the magic researcher, Chloe. Now, can you leave? We kinda need to look for the lost member of our team, Mike." Emerald said. She grew two giant green wings on her back. Vulcan did the same, and they both flew up in the air.

"Waiiiittt!" Matt shouted, and he transported magic to his feet. His shoes began to look like rockets as purple magic shot out the bottom of them. He propelled up into the air after the two siblings.

"Umph…" sighed Arme. She did the same as Matt and shot up towards the others.

_Chapter 8: Banana Split 3_

Ch 8 extra: Started another fanfic, need to work on base story. Still gonna write this. Also: the beginning text in this chapter doesn't have character tags _purposely_.

Ch 8 fact: this chapter has the most sound effects!

Banana Split 3: CalebAND? (read on)

"What do you _**want**_from me_?_"

"What do you think? I'm using you as bait, destroying the rest of your friends, and eating you all."

"Typical. Why did I even ask…"

"Quiet the fool."

KQRUEEEEE!

"Now, don't speak or I'll kill you immediately. They should be here long enough."

"And now… we wait…"

…

…

…

"Okay, this is getting boring. If they don't come in ten minutes, I'll eat you. Now, I'm going to assemble the monsters."

"But wait- if you're gone, then they can-"

"SHUSH!"

"Now, we're _**going**_ to assemble the army, _**NOW!**_ COME!"

(step step step step step…. Clink clank clunk clink…)

"Idiots…."

…

_Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_

AAAAAAAAAAAUGHHHHH!

HUZAAAAAAAAAAAAAH~

"Guys!" exclaimed Caleb, as 4 people smashed through a window in the Temple of Cuatal "And… Matt… and… Arme! Where's Mike?"

"We… don't know," admitted Emerald, "but he's probably with Razz, so he should be able to help him."

(the truth is that they were completely lost at this moment)

"Enough talking- we need to get him out of here." Emerald said.

"No. If Vanessa and Samsara are here, we need to get all the information about them, as well as this tower and the monsters." Vulcan said, leaving no trace of feeling in his voice.

"They're the problem!" Caleb explained as Matt and Emerald tried to use their best emergency spells to unravel the tough iron chain tying him to a chair, "Plus, they're probably going to come back up here soon if they heard the window break."

"Good," Vulcan said, "Then we can defeat them here."

"You know we don't have enough training to beat them now." Emerald said hurriedly, wanting to leave ASAP.

"We're good enough to defeat them, plus we have the famous Arme and Caleb by our side, too." Vulcan argued.

"Hey, what about me?" Matt pleaded desperately.

"Be quiet! We have to get out of here!" Emerald said.

"Woah-oOh-OHHHHHH!"

Razzle tumbled in through the hole that was already in the window, flipping in the air the whole time. He was covered with leaves and had a scratch on his face.

"RAZZLE?" Caleb yelled, "Is that you?"

"Ugh…" Razzle moaned on the ground.

"Razz, what happened?" Emerald asked.

"Well, I was flying through the forest with Mike to search for you guys. Then I saw the cracked window from outside the temple, so I went reaaally fast. Then I hit a branch and flipped all over and now I'm here." explained Razzle.

"Right… but where's Mike?" Emerald asked slowly.

Razzle looked behind him, expecting Mike to be standing right behind him.

"Oh…"

_Chapter 9: Back to The Guild_

Ch 9 extra: I wanted to add a little more humor and silliness to the characters, but I already wrote so much. Meh, I might go back and add some.

Ch 9 fact: at 1 and a little bit pages, this is the smallest chapter so far

Here's what happened- as Razzle sped up and basically ditched him, Mike lost control of his super fast feet. He hadn't had any practice with them, so this was bound to happen anyway. So he spun off until he couldn't see Razzle anymore. So he wandered around the forest, mumbling to himself the whole time.

"Stupid Razzle, he probably knows that I couldn't control them. They better come and get me, cause if those monsters eat me, I'm going to _kill them!_" he grumbled. "Hmm…" he thought, "Maybe I should test a few spells."

Mike thought of a good place to use magic. _Hey, maybe I could make the magic go to my ears- then I could hear really well and I could tell where Razzle and maybe even Em, Vulcan, and Caleb are!_

Mike's ears started glowing light green, and he tried to force some of the magic to work the way he wanted. The light green magic became a little darker, so that it was now the deep color of the tree's leaves.

All of the sudden, Mike felt his ear go a little heavy. He lifted his hand and realized that his ear had become the size of an elephant's!

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Seriously, with all these trees blocking our vision we'll NEVER find Mike!" Emerald yelled at her brother while flying through the sky.

"No kidding," Vulcan tried to scream back through the air, "Plus, Matt will probably slow us down anyway."

"Wait a minute," screeched Arme, shooting through the air with her rocket-like magic shoes, "We're looking for a person? I can track heat with a magic spell, so I can find them. But I can't do it while I'm flying!"

Emerald and Vulcan's wings started flapping slower, Arme and Matt's rocket shoes starting shooting out smaller and smaller magic flames, Razzle descended slowly, and pretty soon they slowed down enough to land on the ground safely.

"So we could have just done this ten minutes ago!" Emerald yelled angrily at Arme. She was busy looking at a magical grid on her arm. There were 6 red spots in the center of the grid, symbolizing the group. Arme raised her arm a couple inches and then moved it a little bit down, adjusting the magical grid. Now she could see another moving red dot.

"This way!" Arme exclaimed, pointing eastward. Soon the group, Arme leading, had found Mike.

_Chapter 10: Hallway_

Ch 10 extra: Uncle Mark? Named after my uncle. Also there's Leroy,Joe,Jimmy,Ray,Matt,Sam, and John. Aunts are Laura Cathy Margrett Mary Terry Vernett and Stephanie

It's been 3 days since the last chapter. During these 3 days, Emerald and Vulcan have been updating the guild's defense and security, thinking that the monsters may have tracked them down. Matt had decided to stay there for a while with them, and Arme had gone back to the Violet Guild in Bermisiah to train for the next magical fighting contest. Razzle also decided that he'd stay at the guild. Oh- and Mike's ear is regular sized.

Nobody really talked much during the 3 days, except for Emerald and Vulcan deciding what defenses should be put up. Emerald had wanted to ask Matt something, and now that she was done updating security, it was the time to ask.

"So Matt," she asked while walking into the main guild room, "What were you and Arme exactly doing out in the woods anyway…"

"Well, uh, well…Arme… wanted to explore the area or something like that, and I decided to tag along." He quickly replied.

"Matt. Vulcan and I know you. You would _never_ want to go with only one person anywhere, let alone a forest where the monsters are bound to be."

After a minute of silence, Matt admitted that he had known that the guild had been here, and he went with Arme just to see his cousins, Emerald and Vulcan.

"Seriously Matt- you are retarded." Emerald said. "But since you _did_ come here just to see me…" "And Vulcan." Matt added quickly. "Yeah… but mostly me, right?" Emerald snapped back.

"Sure… oh- so how's Juli-" "HUH?" Vulcan interrupted, suddenly yelling from the corner of the room.

"Umm…" Matt never heard Vulcan interrupt anyone before. He was usually quiet. "I was asking how Jul-"

"CHLOE'S DOING FINE! SHES AWAY IN BERMESIAH NOW!" the building shook as Vulcan stormed out of the room.

Matt broke the following ten second silence. "What's wrong with him? Ooooooooh! Does Vulcan have a crush on Chloe? What happened since I last visited when I was 11?"

Emerald put pulled Matt into the hallway. "Listen," she whispered, "Juliette had an early magical build up the year you visited. She didn't make it. Vulcan has been different ever since that happened. So try to never talk about Juliette near him."

Matt just stood there for a couple of seconds. He looked like he just saw a ghost. "Uh…gr..a…buh….n..n…no….she couldn't…Juliette's been dead for years and… I didn't know…?" Matt looked like he was about to cry.

"Yes. Don't talk about it near Vulcan."

"I'm…. a terrible cousin….I can't believe it…"

"Hey, it's not like it's your fault she had magical build up."

"But I… luh…"

"You what! You can't be saying what I think you are." Emerald said a little more loudly.

"Yes…. I 'liked' her. But I would never tell anyone, especially Vulcan."

"Ok… then if you liked her so much then why did you join the Violet Guild? Why do you stay in Bermisiah? Why don't you visit all the time?" Emerald asked.

"My dad. He always says 'You can't go there," and "But the Violet Guild was always your destiny," and then he says "Listen, there's a reason why you can't go." I guess that he knew that I liked Jul and also knew that she died…"

"Yeah. My dad said he told Uncle Mark about her… deceasing."

"Well…" Matt said after another akward silence.

"Well….." Emerald repeated.

They slowly walked back into the main guild room together and saw Mike face down on the couch with Razzle sitting on his back. Mike turned his head sideways. "Ughhhh," He moaned.

"Hey, did Vulc come back in here?" Emerald asked.

"No…. I'm boooooooooooooooooored…." Mike groaned.

"Well, guess what, Mike? There's a magical tournament next week. Wanna come?" Emerald suggested.

Mike jumped off the couch and yelled "YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

"Then I guess we should start training!" Emerald yelled enthusiastically, trying to ignore the conversation she just had with Matt.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Mike screamed as he ran down the hallway.

Emerald and Matt sighed and followed him.

_Chapter 11:Training_

Ch 11 extra: 9/30/10 guilds are coming soon to gc :D

Emerald, Matt, Mike, and Razzle were outside in the training yard. It had human-shaped punching bags, targets, more targets, and a picture of a guy with blackish-red hair in a black sweatshirt.

"Who's that guy?" Mike asked.

"NOONE!" Emerald yelled. She embarrassingly ran to the picture and put it face down.

"Ok… so let's start." Mike said.

"Right. Now do the thing where you shoot magic out of your finger, but try to hit one of those targets." Emerald pointed to a target 20 feet in front of her.

Mike tried the gun movement he had done before. Green mist emitted from his hands and he shot the magic bolt towards the target.

Pow!

"Bull's eye!" Emerald shouted watching the annihilated target crumble to pieces. "Now try the palm laser thing. You put the magic to your hands, put your wrist-"

"I , I saw you do it before!" Mike interrupted.

"Well someone's eager… go ahead." Emerald said, partially offended by Mike.

Mike put his wrists together and the green mist came from them. He forced the magic out. Two green laser shot out of his wrists. But it didn't work out the way he wanted to.

A laser shot from his right wrist to his left and vice versa at the same time, and they bounced off each other. Mikes wrists flung the other way in recoil, and they hyper-extended backwards.

"OWWWWWWWWW!" Mike yelled in pain.

"Seeeeeee, that's whatcha get for not listening to me…." Emerald mocked. "You're supposed to spread the magic all throughout your wrist and palms, then you thrust it forwards in a magical beam."

"Well… I can't do that anymore, cause my arms are destroyed…" Mike said quietly.

"Then let's go practice with feet magic. I heard that you kinda failed at running through the forest the other day." Emerald laughed. "We have a track for moving targets and other moving magic techniques."

They all walked to the back of the guild to the track…

"Ok Cay, you're the best at moving magic techniques, so you can help with this." Emerald stated.

"K. So Mike, was running with magic the only type of travel magic you did while in the forest?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah. But I didn't do so great…" Mike responded.

"Well you can practice here whenever you want, cause running magic will be really helpful in emergencies. Also we can teach you how to fly with magic and shoot moving targets here." Caleb explained.

"Pfft, good luck getting me to fly!" Mike said sarcastically.

"Well we'll just teach you how to fly later. For now we'll just focus on the running." Emerald said. "Now, show us your best."

Mike's shoes began to glow green, he slowly put his foot forward, and

Pow! He was off… Yes, I do like saying Pow! a lot. Anyway, he was off. In four seconds, Mike was at the first curve in the track.

"Ooh, this is gonna be bad," said Emerald, shielding her eyes from the waiting disaster ahead.

"No, he's gonna be fine," said Caleb. He put Emerald's hand down. Mike was now ending the curve. A couple more seconds and he would be at the second turn.

"See? He's gonna make it all the way around! I wonder why he said he wouldn't be able to do it." Caleb said.

"Oh..." Caleb said as he watched Mike crash into a tree, "Never mind…"

"UGH!" yelled Mike while holding his hand against the scratch on his cheek.

"Well…" Emerald giggled, "at least you made the first turn….."


End file.
